Good Bad Candy
by vampirka79
Summary: Ethan is back in town and he has a plan to get Ripper back.....


Title: Good Bad Candy 1/1 Author: Vampirka79 ( vampirka79@yahoo.it )  
  
Summary: Ethan, bad candy, teenage Giles and Xander... Rating: ???? Spoilers: Band Candy  
  
~~.and so it begins~~  
  
The man standing on the 'Lovers Lane' surveyed the town beneath him as if it belonged to him. It wasn't a big town and at the (no) first glance it appeared completely normal but when the man closed his eyes and concentrated he could feel the raw power emanating from it.  
  
The man opened his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. Even if he had been here only once before it felt like home. The power, even if tainted, agreed with him and with his Chaos-Sorcerer-related abilities. And not to speak of the blind people that lived here unable to see past their noses... but the chief reason for such a homey feeling was a man that lived here.  
  
A man that in his youth had been his companion and lover. A man with whom he had caused chaos around England and who had abandoned him when he had needed him the most - Rupert Giles.  
  
Ethan Rayne retrieved the sun-glasses from his pocket, placed them on and throwing a last glance at Sunnydale climbed in the car. He was looking forward to the next couple of days. Not only would he be able to cause trouble, earn a lot of money and get revenge on Giles but maybe, just maybe he would get Ripper back and have a little fun with him.  
  
~~ What the .!?~~  
  
(4 days later..)  
  
Buffy knew that something wasn't right in the very moment she entered the Bronze. There were adults everywhere, dancing, singing and, most disturbing of all, making out. »This should be made illegal« commented Xander looking around, disturbed at the sight of what was happening. »Yeah there should be a law forbidding grown-ups to act in such a... such a...« »Childish, irresponsible way? Right there with you Wills.«  
  
A shirtless man stumbled by chasing an elderly woman. Willow's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she recognised her family doctor running after her history teacher. Turning toward Xander she asked: »Did you just see what I saw?« At a loss of words he managed a weak 'u-hu'... then he saw his father sitting in a chair with his mother on his lap. »Man I really didn't need to see that!«  
  
»Guys snap out of it! There is something hellmouthy going on and we need to find out what it is.« said Buffy. »Yeah and we'd better do it fast!« added Xander seeing his father dragging a waitress to his other knee. »The situation is degenerating.«  
  
As if listening to him the guys that were singing on the stage only moments ago started a fight that soon turned from a simple punch to an actual boxing match ...well so it could be called if one didn't pay attention to the fact that the fighters weren't using only their fists but also empty bottles and chairs. »Okay, that's enough!« declared Buffy jumping on the stage separating the men.  
  
»What's wrong with you people?! Can't you play nice like all the others kids?« The man closer to her attempted another punch to his adversary. »He stole my candy!! Bastard!!!« »Whoa all this is because of a candy bar?« »You got the girl, it's only fair that I got the candy!« screamed the other. »You want a girl? You want her? Here, take her and give me back the damn candy.« »Hey I am not some object that you can toss away when you are done! I am a person with feelings and you hurt me! I deserve that candy!!«  
  
Buffy watched incredulously as the man started to fight once again. »Enough!!« exclaimed Buffy in an authoritative voice and surprisingly all activity around her stopped at once. Since the authoritative voice seemed to work the girl decided to go with it. Turning to the woman she looked at her in a disapproving way her mother used on her when she was really angry.  
  
» Look at you! You are beautiful and intelligent. Do you really need jerks like that to have fun?« The girl looked at the men and then turned her back on them and jumped off the stage muttering something that sounded like: »Stupid men, who needs them!«  
  
Satisfied Buffy then (no) glanced at the remaining victims. »And you, you should be ashamed of what you did! That poor girl would carry the (no) psychological scars for years before she realises that people like you should be ignored! So to make sure that you have learned the lesson I will confiscate the candy!« »But...« »No buts mister! Next time think before you act. (Spazio)Have I been clear?« »...« »I didn't hear you.« »Yes ma'am.« »Good!« happy with the outcome of her speech she left the stage and reunited with her friends.  
  
»Wow Buffster that was some speech. (Spazio)It made shivers run down my spine..In a bad way...« clarified Xander when everybody looked at him with incredulous eyes. »Gee, do you think that everything that I say is sex- related?« Another round of pointy stares and a raised eyebrow from Oz, who had joined them a couple of minutes earlier, answered him. »Okay, okay don't answer that. Change of topic, please. anybody. before the shame crashes my young life.«  
  
Finally Willow took pity on him and addressed the others. »So what do you guys think is going on?« »It must be some kind of spell. something that affects only adults. Willow any idea?« asked Buffy. »Well there are lots of spells that elicit that kind of effect but nothing that would work on such a large range like this and specifically targeted only on adults.« »Uhmm, I wouldn't want to sneak in your territory Wills but what if it doesn't affect us because we are already teenagers? We are like walking hormones.horny all the time..and somebody stop me right now before I say something that I would regret latter.« »It's too late for that, besides you can be on something here Xander.« »Really?« »U-huh.but that kinds of spells need a conductor, something that triggers the change.something like.« »Candy!« shouted Buffy. »Buffy we haven't time for.« »No candy.trigger like candy. It all started with them!« »Oh.« »Right Wills, Oz pick up Cordy and go to the school, identify the spell and try to find an antidote. Xander you are going with me. We will pick Giles...« suddenly Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. »Buffy? What's wrong?« »Mom!« the Slayer shouted before beginning to run toward the car. »Mom?« asked Xander and Willow, both looking at the retreating back of the Slayer. Then as one they turned to look at each other and horrified shouted. »Giles!« before running after her. 


End file.
